Zoinks!
by captaincartoon123
Summary: Shortly after the events of Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico, The gang returns to the states only so Scooby and Shaggy can find out they've been robbed!
1. Chapter 1: Home agian

Zoinks!

Shortly after the events of Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico, The gang returns to the states only so Scooby and Shaggy can find out they've been robbed!

Chapter 1: Were Home!

Shaggy's Pov

Like, Hello. My name is Shaggy Rogers. Me and my dog Scooby-Doo and our friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley just came back from Mexico. We were visiting Fred's pen pal. Fred was now dropping us off at our houses. He already dropped Daphne and Velma at their pads and was dropping me and Scoob off at ours. When we walked in, we saw the place was ransacked.


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of A Mystery

Zoinks!

Shortly after the events of Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico, The gang returns to the states only so Scooby and Shaggy can find out they've been robbed!

Chapter 1: Were Home!

Shaggy's Pov

Like, Hello. My name is Shaggy Rogers. Me and my dog Scooby-Doo and our friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley just came back from Mexico. We were visiting Fred's pen pal. Fred was now dropping us off at our houses. He already dropped Daphne and Velma at their pads and was dropping me and Scoob off at ours. When we walked in, we saw the place was ransacked.

Chapter 2: The start of a Mystery

Shaggy's Pov

Then my mom and dad came in. "Shaggy. Scooby. Welcome back. How was Mexico?" said Mom. "Like it was great. What happened?" I asked. "Well you were away, We were robbed." She said. "Zoinks!" I said "Rat rid they take?" said Scooby. "What didn't they take? They took all the stuff they could find!" said Dad. "My police pals will be soon." Oh by the way, my dad used to be a cop. Later the police arrived and my dad told them what they took. "They took our Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D, DVD and Video copies of Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Ice Age, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3 (A.K.A Shrek the 3rd ), Shrek 4 the final chapter and Frankenwennie. Along with our TV, Blu-ray and DVD player and my son's Xbox 360 and Wii. Oh and some of his games." "Don't worry, Rogers. We'll help you and your family find your stuff." "Thanks, stevens." "Anymore for someone who used to be on the force."


	3. Chapter 3: Fred's Plan

Zoinks!

Shortly after the events of Scooby-Doo and The Monster of Mexico, The gang returns to the states only so Scooby and Shaggy can find out they've been robbed!

Chapter 1: Hello, U.S.A!

Shaggy's Pov

Like, Hello. My name is Shaggy Rogers. Me and my Scooby-Doo and our friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley just came back from Mexico. We were visiting Fred's Mexican pen pal. Fred was now dropping us off at our houses. He already dropped Daphne and Velma at their pads and was dropping me and Scoob off at ours. When we walked in, we saw the place was ransacked.

Chapter 2: The start of a Mystery

Shaggy's Pov

Then my mom and dad came in. "Shaggy. Scooby. Welcome back. How was Mexico?" said Mom. "Like it was great. What happened?" I asked. "Well you were away, We were robbed." She said. "Zoinks!" I said "Rat rid they take?" said Scooby. "What didn't they take? They took all the stuff they could find!" said Dad. "My police pals will be soon." Oh by the way, my dad used to be a cop. Later the police arrived and my dad told them what they took. "They took our Blu-Ray, Blu-Ray 3D, DVD and Video copies of Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3, Ice Age, Ice Age 2: The Meltdown, Ice Age 3: Dawn of The Dinosaurs, Ice Age 4: Continental Drift, Shrek, Shrek 2, Shrek 3 (A.K.A Shrek the 3rd ), Shrek 4 the final chapter and Frankenwennie. Along with our TV, Blu-ray and DVD player and my son's Xbox 360 and Wii. Oh and some of his games." "Don't worry, Rogers. We'll help you and your family find your stuff." "Thanks, stevens." "Anymore for someone who used to be on the force."

Chapter 3 – Fred's Plan

Shaggy's Pov

The next day, I saw my friends at School and told me about the robbery. "Jinikes, That's awful!" said Velma. "I know." I said. "Don't worry, Shaggy. We'll help you find your stuff." She said. She put her hand on my shoulder and I blushed. (Okay Between you and me, I have a crush on Velma) "All right, gang. Looks like we found our next mystery." said Fred. "I wonder where the crooks will strike next." said Daphne. "Well I think I where." said Fred. "Really? Zoinks! Fred's Physchit!"said Shaggy. "Really? Ruick! Rhat rumber ram ri rinking rof?" said Scooby. "No I'm not physchit!" said Fred. "I'm Just saying we build a fake house and capture the crooks." "Oh." I said. "What? You don't even wanna look for clues?" said Daphne. "I don't think there are any clues to find, Daph." said Fred. "Wanna bet? Let's check Shaggy's house." said Velma. "Rix!" said Scooby.


End file.
